The Daleks (Species)
The Daleks were originally the mutated remains of the Kaled race housed in travel machines by the chief Kaled scientist Davros, who genetically engineered the Dalek mutants so his race would survive . The Daleks were programmed with no understanding of pity and channeled emotion through their gun stick or "exterminator" weapon. They believed in destroying all other life forms in the universe so that the Daleks would be the supreme beings in the universe. They are the Doctor's greatest enemy and have a history spanning thousands, perhaps millions of years. History ''' '''Creation on Skaro The Daleks however turned on Davros and believed to have killed him and the remaining Kaled scientists. The Daleks were entombed by the Fourth Doctor with the help of a Thal party, who believed he had set Dalek development back 1000 years. The Thals and Mutos were left to rebuild Skaro while the Daleks were trapped in the bunker. After the Thousand Year War - The Dalek Prime, the original space Travelers and a different evolution of the Kaleds The Daleks did not stay in the bunker very long. They blastered through the wreckage and began slaughtering the Thals and Mutos who survived the war. Over the next two hundred years, the Daleks used the remains of Kaled scientists,citizens from the Dome and Mutos to create new Dalek mutants and developed static electricity and better equipped casings to house the mutants. As the Daleks became more technologically advanced, their next logical step was to leave their homeworld and find other planets. However, their dwindling resources meant they could not develop advanced space travel. The Dalek Prime ordered the capture of a spaceship that crashed onto skaro's surface in the lake of mutations. The Dalek Prime and his squadron of daleks escaped to the Fifth Galaxy. Slowly they progressed to mutter's spiral and scattered their forces across the galaxy. Meanwhile the crippled Kaled survivors undertook an evolution free of Davros' genetic engineering and evolved into blue skinned humanoids. They adopted the name Kaled after an ancient Dal reading, "...and on that day, men will become as gods", the last word pronounced as Dal-ek. They emerged in 1600 of the New Skaro Calendar and made peace with the Thals. For over 400 years, the civilisations co-existed. Skaro was a world full of art, creativity and ideas, with the Daleks being teachers and philosophers and the Thals were renowned as a warrior race. However old rivalries stirred between the two races and a final war was ignited. A Meteor storm entered Skaro's atmosphere during the preparations for war and nearly all life on skaro was wiped out in a day. c.1820, a Dalek ship crashed on the planet Vulcan, then based at the edge of the galaxy. It was not unearthed until 200 years later after it moved to Earth's solar system and became the innermost planet of the solar system. The Dalek Civil War, Obliteration of Skaro and Davros' death. Davros' escape pod ended up on the planet Azimuth, far into the future. He escaped in a Dalek Time Machine. After Davros' time capsule was launched into the vortex, he was The Dalek Prime demanded Davros be brought to Skaro to finish off his trial and execute him, leaving his remains stranded round Skaro's sun. His propaganda, brainwash campaign was now stronger than ever. Thals believed Antalin to have been destroyed rather than Skaro and Movellan troops were captured and reprogrammed to serve the deception of Dalek Mastery over space.